Curses
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Inu-Yasha, after one recent battle is cursed! He can't speak! How will the shard-hunters take advantage of this undeniably perfect situation? Is there something important he needs to say? Will he be able to voice it on time?
1. Curse You Aqua Scum!

Title: Curses   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---     **Okay, so there I was, sitting in Economics class, and it came to me. *Wham!* And I almost fell out of my seat... receiving strange looks from my classmates. I just thought... hey... this would be interesting. I know it's not exactly original, but it's my own interpretation thingy-ma-bopper. Yeah. You got it. ^_^;     Nope, Inu-Yasha isn't mine because I lack certain abilities... and money.... *sigh*
**   
  
Chapter One: Curse You Aqua Scum!   
    "Are you _sure_ there's a shard in the lake, Kagome?" The silver-haired hanyou, Inuyasha queried, quirking an eyebrow.     "Yes!" Kagome cried, irritated. She had answered this question three times already. She was starting to suspect that Inuyasha just didn't want to get wet. Chicken.     "Keh. Fine." He sounded very put out. Kagome wasn't even sure why he was acting like such a little baby. Then it hit her like an arrow. Tonight was a new moon.     "So _that's_ why you're so pissy with me." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha turned from where he was looking at the lake. A look of puzzlement and irritation etched onto his handsome face.     "What are you babbling about?"     "Tonight's a new moon. That's why you're being extra snotty."     "Thanks for reminding me, wench. Why don't you just pour some lemon juice on an open wound while you're at it?"     "You don't have any open wounds, Inuyasha."     "Keh!" Inuyasha spat and growled, turning back to the lake. _Why do I put up with her?_     "There you are, Kagome-chan!" Sango called, smiling brightly. "We were getting worried and- Inuyasha?" The sun was starting to set, and Inuyasha looked almost worried. Almost.     "I wanna get that shard before I change. Come with me, Kagome." Inuyasha commanded, stalking off toward the lake.     "Did you and Miroku set up camp yet?" Kagome asked as she started to follow her amber-eyed companion.     "Mostly. I left Miroku to finish up. It's in that little clearing we passed a moment ago. You remember, with the pretty flowers?"     "Oh, yeah, that's right. We'll be there in a little bit." Kagome waved and departed. She stumbled through the thick undergrowth until she was standing on the thin, muddy bank of the lake that the latest shard was. Inuyasha was already wading through the water, grumbling curses under his breath. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She stole a glance at the horizon, praying that everything would go smoothly.     "Well?" Inuyasha turned around expectantly. "Where is it?"     Kagome's attention snapped back to Inuyasha, and she was about to ask where what was before she saw the glow of the shard. It was heading right toward Inuyasha at a _very_ fast pace.     "Inuyasha! Right there! It's coming at you quickly!" Kagome pointed uselessly, and Inuyasha turned around to see a giant eel-like youkai fly out of the water, heading straight for him. Kagome could see the shard's lavender glow shimmer from the center of the creature's forehead. Inuyasha raised his claws.     "Kaze no Kis-" He stopped, having been knocked back by the force of the creature falling on top of him.     "Inuyasha!!" Kagome shrieked, running toward him.     "Stay back, Kagome!" He called as the sun finally set. _As long as she's okay..._     _I won't stay back and watch this._ Kagome pulled an enchanted arrow from the quiver and steadied it with her bow. She aimed right for the youkai, who's poisonous stinger was wavering dangerously over Inuyasha. She pulled the arrow and string back and let it fly; the arrow hit the water youkai just above the Shikon shard and the beast burst into a thousand pieces. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha, who was lying in the water, very dazed.     "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome knelt down and picked up the shard, putting it in her little glass container. She turned to Inuyasha, who was still lying there, staring at the sky. His hair was black and his eyes a beautiful violet color. The cute dog ears on the top of his head were gone. He was human. "Inuyasha. I said are you okay?"     Inuyasha looked over at her and immediately fell unconscious.   
& * &     "What happened, Kagome-sama?" Miroku demanded, dropping his staff and heading toward the raven-haired beauty who was half-dragging, half-carrying a human Inuyasha on her back.     "We attacked the water youkai to get the shard, but the sun set too quickly. I think it stung Inuyasha or something." Kagome knelt down by the fire in utter exhaustion. Carrying a hanyou was definitely _not_ light work.     "Quick, get him next to the fire!" Sango called, lying down a mat. Miroku and Shippo rushed over to help Kagome drag the half-dog over. He was set down with a thud and a small groan escaped his lips.     "Kagome, you stick by him and make sure he's okay. I'll take Kirara and go find Kaede to see if there's anything she can do. Shippo, come with me; Miroku, go get some water. Hurry!" Sango climbed up on the transformed Kirara. Shippo scrambled up after her and clung to the cat-youkai's fur. They soared off into the air as Miroku dashed off to follow Sango's command.     "Inuyasha, please be okay. Wake up." Kagome whispered, shaking Inuyasha's shoulder. He stirred, opening his eyes. He looked pleadingly at Kagome but didn't say a word. He reached out shakily for Kagome's hand and gave a half-hearted tug. Kagome nodded, finally realizing that the human Inuyasha just wanted her near. It was almost like that time with the spider youkai long ago; he probably wanted Kagome's scent to soothe him in his time of need. She scooted closer and raised Inuyasha's head, placing it in her lap. Inuyasha seemed to relax and soon Kagome could hear the deep, even breathing that told her that her hanyou was asleep. Just then Miroku came back, empty-handed.     "I couldn't find anything to carry the water in."     "Do we have any cups here?" Kagome whispered loudly as Miroku took a seat near her.     "No. I checked when you were down by the lake with Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head. "Do you think he'll be okay?"     "He may be human right now, but he's still the same stubborn Inuyasha." Kagome gazed down at the boy and lightly brushed his dark hair away from his face.     "You still in love with him?" Miroku asked casually, leaning back on his hands after fixing his purple priests robes. Kagome looked up, startled, then peered back down at Inuyasha to make sure he was still asleep.     "Even after all this time... even though he's mostly chosen Kikyo... I still love Inuyasha."     "Lovely declaration." An old female voice stated from the shadows where the firelight didn't reach. Kagome jumped, earning a small grunt from Inuyasha.     "Ah, Kaede-san." Miroku sat up straight and smiled as the old, gray-haired woman dressed in a miko's outfit appeared.     "What happened to Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, approaching the sleeping boy.     "We were down by the lake, going after one of the shards. It was no big deal until this giant eel-like youkai jumped up. Inuyasha was about to use the Kaze no Kisu, but the slimy creature fell on top of him. Then, as I was about to shoot it with my arrows, "Kagome paused, removing the aforesaid weapons, "it lifted its humungous stinger. The sun had just set, and I didn't think it got Inuyasha. But now I'm not so sure. I don't see a wound, but being collapsed on wouldn't faze Inuyasha _this_ bad, even in human form." Kaede nodded slowly, taking all the information in.     "Well, if anyone knows about stinging, it's Myoga." Kaede nodded as Shippo climbed into Sango's lap, seeing as how Kagome's was occupied. "Myoga, perhaps you should check Inuyasha and tell us what's wrong." Everyone looked around and spotted the ancient flea jumping rapidly over to Inuyasha.     "Certainly." 

**I hope you all liked it! If I get 5 reviews I'll continue it! Thanks! ^_^;**


	2. A Flea's Wisdom

Title: Curses   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---     **Thank you**all my reviewers** *sobs* You guys are awesome! In one day I got 18 reviews! 18! I couldn't believe it! I mean, it's just completely amazing. Thank you so much!     *Stuffs Inu-Yasha and Co. in closet* Okay, I don't OWN them, but I currently am hiding them! Muahahaha!
**   
  
Chapter Two: A Flea's Wisdom   
    "Well?!" Kagome demanded impatiently, glaring down at the flea-youkai. The old flea leaned back, a few sizes bigger than he normally was.     "Patience is a virtue." Myoga rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, contented.     "A virtue which I lack. Tell me now or I'll hurt you." Kagome narrowed her eyes menacingly. Myoga struggled with gravity until he was finally in sitting position.     "Inuyasha was indeed struck by that youkai's stinger. That specific water youkai is very powerful. It's only weakness is females. Inuyasha was lucky you were there to save him." Myoga nodded respectfully to Kagome before continuing. "The 'poison' that the demon released wasn't exactly poison. It was a certain chemical commonly known as Hitokoe. It's what... it's, well, more like a curse."     "A what?" Sango asked, scooting closer.     "A curse. Until this chemical wears out, if it ever does, or a cure is found... Inuyasha will not be able to speak." Myoga concluded in quite a serious tone. Miroku immediately burst out in riotous laughter.     "This... this is hilarious!" Miroku managed between laughs. Shippo giggled.     "Now he can't yell at us anymore!"     "Hey, Shippo's right!" Sango realized with delight. "No cursing, no foul remarks, nothing!"     "Now that everything is under control, would you mind taking me back?" Kaede addressed Sango warmly, a smile lighting the one-eyed woman's face.     "Oh, oh yes, of course. Shippo, wanna come?"     "Sure!" The little brown kitsune piped up ecstatically. Kaede always had paper and crayons.... The three climbed up onto Kirara and rose in the dark night sky for the second time. Myoga seemed to have disappeared, even though he should have been easier to spot, being filled with Inuyasha's blood, but he was nowhere in sight.     "Well, I'm going to sleep. If you need anything, just ask, alright?" Miroku scooted off a bit and leaned against one of the surrounding trees. "Night."     "Mmm. Good night, Miroku." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, ignoring her numbly tingling legs. "I wonder what you'll want to say when you find out in the morning..." Kagome mused, a slight smile on her face.   
  
& * &     Kagome shivered slightly and scooted closer to the warmth of the fire. She only woke up completely when the fire wrapped an arm protectively around her wait. Kagome's eyes shot open in the very early dawn and came face-to-face with the sleeping silver-haired hanyou. In actuality, the fire had long since died and it was Inuyasha's body heat that kept Kagome warm. She would've yelled out 'sit,' but decided against it, remembering what had made her fall asleep by the fire instead of in her sleeping bag with Shippo. She tried to remove Inuyasha's arms, but to no avail; his grip was too strong, even in sleep. Kagome gave up and looked around; everyone was still asleep. Kagome put her head back down and closed her eyes. _Perhaps things will be more normal later..._     It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later when Kagome felt a tug on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Inuyasha's hand still in place. She realized that instead of facing him like she was before, they were now partly in a spooning position. Kagome immediately blushed and tried to get up. His grip had loosened just enough for her to escape, sit up, and stretch. A sound of rustling leaves reached Kagome's ears, and she followed the sound until her eyes landed on the awaking Shippo.     _Good thing I sat up before he was us asleep like that._ Kagome almost cringed at the thought.     "Morning, Kagome!" He whispered loudly.     "Good morning." Kagome's voice was deep with sleep. Sango and Miroku awakened within moments.     "Where's Myoga?" Shippo asked, looking around.     "I'm here." An older voice called from Kirara's general direction. "Is Inuyasha still asleep? He must have taken too much poison in his human form." Shippo ran over, leapt onto Kagome's lap and poked the sleeping boy. A growl emanated from him, and he sat up.     "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha glared.     "Shippo, he can't talk." Sango smiled and held out her hands for the kitsune. He would be safer the farther away he was from Inuyasha.     "Was Inuyasha-sama awake last night when I told the story?" Myoga asked wisely. Last night he'd noticed Inuyasha hardly move save it was for shallow breathing during the entire telling of the story.     Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves and nodded just before looking away. Kagome sighed and turned to Myoga who was sitting on Shippo's shoulder.     "So a cure has yet to be found?" Kagome asked, recalling last night's conversation.     Myoga nodded sadly. "Inuyasha-sama may be forced to remain speechless until his death. The Hitokoe will not disintegrate over time. I did some more research last night, and I discovered it remains in the victim's system until it is cured. Unfortunately, I could not discover what the cure was." Miroku and Sango promptly chuckled. Inuyasha just glared some more, his ears twitching slightly in frustration. Kagome remained expressionless. She decided it would be less hurtful to Inuyasha if somebody didn't laugh.     "So what do we do, then?" Kagome asked, adjusting her sitting position so she was more comfortable.     "Well, I guess we can search for a cure... sometime in the near future..." Miroku laughed.     "Near future? I mean, do we have to search for one at all?" Sango asked, snickering. Inuyasha scowled furiously.   
  
& * & Inu-Yasha's POV [Point Of View] / TP [Thought Process] & * &     _Of all the unfair things that would happen to me... I had to lose the ability to speak. If that wasn't the worst thing, everyone seems to agree it's for the best. I wasn't that bad of a person, was I? All I did was try to get the Shikon shard. Kagome ended up bailing me out while I was in my human form. How embarrassing. Then I just collapsed. I fainted! Oh, how frail the mortal body is. If I couldn't even protect myself, how could I protect Kagome? Wait... why am I worrying about that? I did back then, too. I only worried about Kagome being safe from that water youkai. My own life didn't mean a thing back then. Why? Why was it so freakin' important to me that she was safe and protected? Why should I even care? It's just Kagome! Jeez..._   
  
& * & Normal POV & * &     "Come on, you guys, let's eat something." Kagome quickly steered the topic of conversation over to the group's empty stomachs. "Miroku, can you get more wood? Sango, help him... he'll get lost."     "What?" Miroku protested, pausing as he exited the small clearing.     "She's right you know. You get sidetracked too easily. And if you even _think_ of touching me, I'll be forced to rip your hand off. Both of them." Sango stalked off, a sulking monk behind her.     "Kagome," Myoga's voice piped up as Inuyasha began digging in Kagome's bag for packets of ramen. _That,_ he thought, _had to cheer him up, if just a little._     "Yes, Myoga?" Kagome sat back, stretching her legs out and yawning.     "I'm afraid I must be going for a few days, I'll search some more about any information on a cure for Inuyasha's sickness. Will you be okay until I return?"     "Inuyasha won't hurt me will he?" Kagome asked, wondering why the flea-youkai inquired if she would be okay. Inuyasha's movements slowed and his ears perked up, hanging onto the conversation for dear life.     "Probably not." Came the unreassuringly answer.     "What do you mean?"     "Hitokoe also messes with your psyche. Not being able to speak when you normally do, it destroys something. Many youkais who have gotten this disease before have gone... well, not exactly insane, but very, _very_ hostile. They lose sight of what is proper and all reason goes out the window. Just... be careful." Myoga explained, clasping two pairs of hands in front of him.     Kagome thought for a moment and nodded. The ancient flea disappeared, hopping off into the tall, unmanageable grass. Inuyasha was still frozen in place. _I might hurt her? I'd never! Not Kagome. Never...._     "You all right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hearing the crunching footsteps of the other two humans coming closer. Kagome looked around and wondered where Shippo had run off to.     Inuyasha turned to her, clutching a bag of ramen. He nodded and sauntered over, thrusting the package of noodles at her.     "Ramen for breakfast, Inuyasha?" Kagome raised and eyebrow and decided to humor him. After all, he'd just lost his voice... one of the things he just couldn't live without. 

Japanese Word Translations: & :   
Hitokoe: "A voice" and Youkai: "Demon"     **I hope you liked chapter 2! Please review it! I decided that to much of the demand of my wonderful reviewers, I'd include Inu-Yasha's POV because it's awesome! ^_^; Actually, I had sorta thought about writing a lot of Inu's thoughts, but his POV is so much better! I'll definitely put more of his POV in future chapters, too!     demented-squrriel: Hey, that's totally awesome! I wanna read it when you post it up!!     [And thank you everyone else for your awesome, uplifting comments!]
**


	3. Between Thoughts and Words

Title: Curses   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---     **     I don't own Inu-Yasha. Kagome does, I swear! All she has to do is say "Sit!" and he does! Isn't that called owning? @_^;
**

Chapter Three: Between Thoughts and Words 

    "It's still unnerving, isn't it, Kagome?" Shippo asked, walking along beside the girl.     "What is, Shippo?" Kagome questioned, looking down lovingly at him.     "That Inuyasha isn't talking."     "It is." Kagome agreed, watching the hanyou walk a few paces in front of the rest of them. At least he wasn't so angry anymore. Far too many trees had suffered his unspoken wrath, although Kagome didn't really have a problem when Inuyasha took his frustrations out on the youkais that were attempting to steal more of the pieces of the incomplete Shikon no Tama. She did miss the arguments, though. Even if both parties always ended up getting hurt and angry and such, she missed it. She hadn't really attempted to even speak to Inuyasha lately; not that he would talk back, but she could have an unrequited conversation. It hadn't really been that long since he was infected, only a matter of days, but to Kagome, it seemed like an eternity.   
  
& * & Inu-Yasha's POV & * &     _I really wish they would stop talking about me. Oo, if I could tell them off...! I don't know what to do. I can't say a word, and it's _killing_ me! Kagome hasn't spoken to me either. Even when the others talk to her about me, she seems a bit withdrawn. I don't know why, but it's kinda unnerving. I'm so used to arguing with her, I guess.... Yeah. That's it._ I stopped walking, waiting for the rest of them to catch up. Kagome avoided my gaze for the hundredth time that day. _What is wrong with her?_     "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked me, concern on her face. I shook my head angrily and scowled deeper. _Like hell I'm gonna tell her... oh, wait... even if I wanted to, I can't...._     "Can we rest? I'm hungry." Shippo whined, pulling on Kagome's skirt. She smiled down at him and nodded.     "Of course." She smiled so nicely, her eyes shining. Suddenly, I was furious. _How dare she talk to him and not me!? What did I do to make her stop? Nothing!_     "Come eat Inuyasha!" Miroku called good-naturedly. I blanched. I could smell the ramen, though, and I wasn't about to turn that down. _Besides,_ I thought, _Kagome made it. I'd eat anything she made... even if it tasted bad. Wait, did I just think...? Grr! I've really gotta work on that._     "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, leaning back after she'd finished her meal. I was sitting up in the tree above her as everyone else set up things for the night. It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't even looked at her the whole meal. N-not that it mattered, right? Who cares if I look at the wench or not. It's just Kagome.   
  
& * & Normal POV & * &     _Maybe he's angry with me?_ Kagome though thought, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.     Inuyasha's head riveted down to her, his eyes questioning.     "Well, I just wanted to know... did you like the ramen?" Kagome blurted awkwardly. _No, that's not what I meant... I just wanna ask...._     Inuyasha nodded from above her. He jumped down to a branch that was closer to the ground; it was about five or six feet off the ground, still high above the sitting Kagome, but low enough for companionable silence.     "Well..." Kagome started after a while. "That's good."     Inuyasha snorted.     "I wish..." Kagome whispered, "that you could tell me what's bothering you. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. If I didn't make you go out there to get the shard right then, this would never have happened. It's... all my fault."   
  
& * & Inu-Yasha's POV & * &     _What does she mean, "all her fault?" I was gonna get the shard right then anyway... and now she's blaming herself for my mistake?_ I leapt down from the branch and crouched in front of her. I opened my mouth to deny her, but nothing came out. _I forgot. Figures. The only time I really need to talk to her, I can't. Life sucks!_     "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed, leaning forward and wrapping me in a hug. I froze instantly. _It wasn't even her fault. She shouldn't take it to heart like this! But... she does feel pretty warm...._ I returned the hug, full force. I wanted her to know I was just upset at not being able to speak. I just wanted her to know so many things. I rubbed her back soothingly, hoping she would get the picture that it wasn't her fault at all. She sniffed into my haori, and I could smell tears on her. _Why does she have to cry? I've told her before not to!_   
  
& * & Normal POV & * &     Suddenly, as if he had just realized what he was doing, Inuyasha pushed Kagome hurriedly away. She didn't fall because they were already in sitting position, but the action hurt her nonetheless. She knew Inuyasha never really showed a good emotions, like love or happiness, but how could he just hug her tight and push her away so violently. Men are just too fickle.     "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." _How many times do I have to say that today?_ "I hope that somehow you can forgive me. I'll try to find a cure for you, I swear I will, until the very end if I have to." Kagome stood up resolutely, ignoring the pain screaming from her heart. She still completely blamed herself for the whole mishap.     Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but of course, no words came out. He snarled and folded his arms angrily. Between thoughts and words, he'd get nowhere.     _I really hope Kagome finds a cure... otherwise I'll die a mute._ Inuyasha scowled some more and turned his head away, leaving a saddened Kagome to brood. 

** Sorry it's so short! I've had major writer's block on this story. I mean, I know where I wanna go, but I don't know how to get there. I'm sorry. Thank you all for the great reviews!!! You all rock!!**


End file.
